OVER
OVER (OVER, Ōbā) is a character from the manga and anime series, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. He is the third of the Maruhage Four Heavenly Kings, as well as a split-character who shares the same body with his other half, Torpedo Girl, where only one of them can exist at a time. They are the main antagonists of the "OVER and the Legendary Idiot Killer" arc. Background OVER is the ruthless third member of Maruhage Four Heavenly Kings. Unlike many Hair Hunters outside those seen much earlier in the series, OVER takes his job of ripping the hair out of the subjects of the Maruhage Empire extremely seriously and will treat all in his gaze as prey. This harshness for his job includes the treatment of his own teammates, as seen by his scalping of both Gunkan and Kitty Poo after their failures against Bo-bobo and the Hajike rebels. Although OVER can and will attack with little or no notice, he mostly controls his hair hunting activities from an ancient Japanese castle, where he controls a platoon of various ninja-like warriors including The Five Hidden Killers (dub: The Ultimate Five Assassins), who themselves are known for their stealth and abilities. He has noticeably long white hair and eyebrows with pointy ears and long chin. He wears a short black jacket that reveals his chest and white pants. It is revealed that OVER is 25 yrs old, which for some reason is three years younger than Torpedo Girl. Personality A very serious individual, Over is very loyal to the Empire's goals and will rip out hair; and gladly kill anyone who rebels against this cause. He is usually emotionless in battle except for an insane grin and violent anger that slowly reaches the point of exploding. Over is very sadistic, so he uses a large pair of scissors that he licked once before fighting Bo-bobo (or more if he wished) have a field of cannons and bear traps (originally knives in manga) or use a life draining mark just to please himself in bringing pain onto others. Even being the embodiment of pain in the Empire, he has a hatred of Tokoro Tennosuke since he struck him first. In fact he is so dangerous, Bo-bobo and friends try to make him calm as possible. He is so ruthless that he uses Suzu, Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke as hostages because he couldn't comprehend why he was saved after his defeat. During the fight with Tsuru Tsurulina III, he makes a truce with Bo-bobo and company to help defeat the ancient emperor. He is calmer after this, but still doesn't like Tokoro Tennosuke (though attacked Don Patch and Bo-bobo once) and this continues at the end of the series. Relationships Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Tokoro Tennosuke Transformation between OVER and Torpedo Girl The means by which OVER transforms into Torpedo Girl regards the collection of energy based around the anger status of OVER. The abdomen of the human's body has a circle with six small spheres. Whenever OVER's emotions becomes more enraged, one of the six spheres lights up in a clockwise formation. (in the anime, the spheres slowly light up, with two anger outbursts usually needed to fully light a sphere, while a complete anger burst filling up one sphere instantly) The means in OVER becoming angry can usually be done either through battle damage by an opponent or, in the case of hajike, losing tolerance to their nonsense actions. At the moment the final sphere lights up, the words "GAME OVER" appears in the middle of the circle as an aura surrounds OVER, transforming him into Torpedo Girl and immediately allowing her to take action against all of the craziness. Although turning OVER into Torpedo Girl is easy, turning her back into OVER is much more difficult to determine. In her first battle against Bo-bobo's team, the torpedo female slowly started to wear down from the long, drawn out battle with the hajikelists. Eventually, Torpedo Girl began losing her own stubborn personality and begins to speak and act more like OVER before one more super-powerful attack turned her back to the human form. However, the only other depicted time Torpedo Girl had been seen turning back was during the battle against Tsuru Tsurulina III. Without any forewarning on her part, she merely loses energy and faints, leading her to turn back into OVER. Because Torpedo Girl had not been pushed to her physical and mental limit when facing the Third, it is assumed that the anger energy stored within her had run out, forcing her to change back to her other form. Though Torpedo Girl is the daughter of Landmine Dandy, it is never explained if she or OVER were the original being or two separate beings that became merged. History Past Everything after Torpedo Girl killed her father is a complete unknown in her history. What is known is that somehow she became a member of the legendary "Joke Killer" group, which was natural due to already holding a grudge towards Hajike due to her father. It is also assumed at this time that OVER first appeared, becoming well known in his own right as a powerful member of the Hair Hunt troop to the point of eventually becoming one of the Maruhage Four Heavenly Kings. OVER and the Legendary Idiot Killer Although OVER's infamy and evil ways were well known even to Bo-bobo's group, none of them really knew they were going to be forced to face him. But then a messenger, the assassin Puckered Lips, appeared to reveal that the recently defeated Rice had a special Kill Seal on his neck that would eventually do him in unless they defeated his master. (the same seal was also found on Hatenko, but its revealed later that Torpedo Girl put that on him) After defeating the huge-lipped ninja, Bo-bobo and allies head to OVER's castle, where they defeat all of his assassin guards one by one while he laid in wait, having two Heavenly King allies for his failure to stop Bo-bobo and the others. As the hajike squad arrive at the top of OVER's castle, the silver-haired warrior was finally challenged, choosing to face them in a special battle arena, Desperado Colosseo (Calamity Canyon in the anime dub), where they were one cannon-blast away from either being slashed or thrown down onto a field of knives and swords (bear traps in the anime). Bo-bobo, alongside Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke (who for some reason became the main target of OVER's attacks and anger) faced him in battle, consistently trying to find a way to either knock him or his scissors away while avoiding the consequences of a mid-air battle. After finally breaking through his sanity defenses with a hajike attack, OVER finally reveals the anger energy storing inside him preparing him to return to his true form...which Tokoro Tennosuke and Bo-bobo immediately complete. His anger power energized, OVER finally reveals his true form, Torpedo Girl. Although Bo-bobo's Judgement of the Nine Planets was enough to defeat Torpedo Girl and turn her back to OVER, a logistical gaffe in Bo-bobo's team rescue forced them to fight the madman one more time before a powerful Hanage Shinken attack finished him off once and for all. The Former Maruhage Empire During the battle against Tsuru Tsurulina III, Torpedo Girl goes crazy and turns back into OVER. Stuck with the possibility of facing two dangerous enemies, Bo-bobo somehow allows OVER to fight against the Tsurulina III, while at the same time keeping guard against any of OVER'sattacks meant for him. After Tsurulina III is finally stopped, OVER left them behind to return to his own missions. Reverse Maruhage and the Hair Kingdom Though OVER seemed to disappear from Bo-bobo's radar after the fall of Tsuru Tsurulina III, he soon returned when he (along with his Five Hidden Killers) joined in the Fifth Maruhage New Emperor Playoff with the possibility of being the next ruler of the Maruhage Empire. OVER had an easy time making his way through the tournament, getting all the way to the final destination of Maruhage Castle (somehow with Hidden Killer Ruby following behind) with little difficulty. However, everyone who made it to the castle were soon greeted by Crimson and LOVE, two servants of Reverse Maruhage emperor Hydrate who chose to use the tournament finalists as part of his own plot to become emperor! The two easily crush everyone in the castle and used on a summoning board to raise Hydrate's castle Yamiking, with OVER being one of the few to survive their assault. Forced in a corner against a more powerful enemy, he joined Bo-bobo's team once again to take him down. Inside the Yamiking, OVER soon found himself facing off against LOVE once again, joining a Sangaria with Don Patch and Hatenko to get revenge on the female that had defeated him before. Unfortunately, he instantly found himself at a disadvantage against his opponent, consistently attacked by her "Oiroke Yamiken" (Dark Fist of Sexy) abilities that wore down his tolerance and his abilities as she kept trying to make him go into her "muscle building" machines. Eventually, LOVE's actions were able to make one of his anger balls light up, which was of slight worry to the rest of the team...until Tokoro Tennosuke's words of confidence unexpectedly anger him to activate the other five. Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo During a final reunion of all the former Hair Hunters held by Tokoro Tennosuke, OVER re-emerges ready to take his slice at him. Video Games Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Seriously!!? Shinken Battle Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Gag Fusion of the Nine Ultimate Warriors Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Explosive Battle Hajike Wars (新たな五忍衆を集めるぜ!!): *'Vs. Tokoro Tennosuke': *'Vs. Heppokomaru': *'Vs. Softon': *'Vs. Dengakuman': *'Vs. Hatenko': *'Vs. Serviceman': *'Vs. Don Patch': *'Vs. Gunkan': *'Vs. Halekulani': *'Vs. Bo-bobo': *'Vs. Denbo': *'Epilogue': Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Escape!! Hajike Royale Abilities & Powers OVER's main attack style is the usage of an immense pair of scissors in conjunction with his main fist attack style of "Gokuaku Zanketsu Shinken" (極悪斬血真拳, Fist of Horrible Bloody Murder; in the dub, "Fist of the Ultimately Evil Sword," or "Fist of Bloody Evil" in the manga). The main attack ability of this style is slashing an opponent with the scissors like a sword to cause as much pain and damage as possible. (in the anime, this was changed to the summoning of a purple energy ball on the scissors which he aims to hit his opponent) Similarly, he can also summon more scissors when he drops one pair, usually to throw at an opponent like a projectile. As brutal as his main techniques are, OVER does not just attack with his battle ability, but also with the ability to kill an opponent from the inside out. If he (or his alter ego) attacks an opponent in a certain way, a special "Kill Seal" (dub: Death Mark) is placed on them, similar in formation to OVER's own symbol. Anyone with this mark on their body will slowly have their power drained by it, weakening them to the point of their own death. The power of the Kill Seal is so powerful that the only way to stop it is to defeat OVER, removing it from all afflicted. Attacks *Guarana (ガラナ, Garana): OVER throws his scissors upwards. *Pomelo (ザボン, Zabon): OVER throws his scissors downwards. *Guava (グアバ, Guaba): OVER throws several scissors. *Nefarious Sterling Seal (極悪封貨): *Killer Blood Service (斬血奉仕): A MIX attack with Serviceman. OVER jumps above the enemy with a sheet with spikes. *King of Bath (キング・オブ・バース, Kingu Obu Baasu): *King of Boss (キング・オブ・ボス, Kingu Obu Bosu): OVER, Halekulani, and Giga launch different attacks at the opponent. Appearances * Episode Appearances: 17 (Cameo), 32-33, 35, 68-70, 75-76 * Manga Appearances: ** Original Series: 179-182 ** Shinsetsu Bo-bobo: 72-73 *'Video Games': **Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Seriously!!? Shinken Battle **Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Gag Fusion of the Nine Ultimate Warriors **Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Great Explosive Hajike Battle **Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Escape!! Hajike Royale Trivia *OVER and Torpedo Girl both appeared in the last popularity contest, but neither made the top 10. OVER came in 13th place, while Torpedo Girl came in 18th place. *Two more beings similar to OVER appear in the series. Both Dark Yasha and Shiryuen Kamara are also white-haired, aggressive men, with a Shinken ability and a nonsensical transformation. It was never revealed if there was any sort of connection between the three. *Further complicating the OVER/Torpedo Girl relationship is the existence of "Prototype Torpedo Girls", earlier versions of the original with similar attack power. This would suggest that Torpedo Girl was built like an actual torpedo, but still does not explain who or where OVER came from. * Over and Torpedo Girl have both appeared in 8 episodes of the anime. References Category:Members of the Maruhage Empire Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Shinken Users Category:Characters with split transformations